


Something Worth Celebrating

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Daensa - Freeform, Dildos, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jonsaerys, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon Snow has seen plenty of things since the Others were defeated. But what he finds in his bedchambers at Winterfell one evening is something he could never imagine.





	Something Worth Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so why fight amongst ourselves when Jon and Sansa and Daenerys could so be polyamorous and bang? But Sansa is the star of this relationship; at this point in the story (in my mind) Jon and Daenerys are just friendly.

Jon’s feet feel as if they're cast in iron as he drags himself to the lord’s chambers. Their queen had come to visit, and Daenerys was taking a pointed interest in her “little nephew’s” relationship with his new bride. Sansa has taken it all in stride, of course; she and Daenerys were quick to bond over shared experiences after their initial dislike of each other. He reached the great oak door of his chambers and started to enter when he heard an airy moan from within the room. His brows furrowed as he opened the door.

Years of living with Theon Greyjoy and hearing his stories of whorehouses and conquests could not have prepared him for what he walked in on. 

Daenerys was stretched out on his bed, moaning softly. She was naked, and the curves of her body were highlighted by the flickering fire in the hearth. The sight of her didn't alarm him; he'd seen Daenerys naked before (and had slept in the kennels with Ghost for nearly two moons afterward because Sansa had been so upset). It was who was making her moan that surprised him. Sansa’s face was buried at the apex of Daenerys’ thighs, her hands gripping the blonde’s hips. She was naked as well, and had her ass sticking up in the air. Jon’s cock replied in kind to the sight of her bum swaying slightly as she tasted her queen, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Sansa jumped away from Daenerys and blushed at Jon. Daenerys was far more bold and smirked, her legs still spread. 

“The King in the North,” she greeted hazily. “Your wife has a more talented tongue than you.” 

Jon raised a brow and looked at Sansa. He had feasted on her delicious little cunny many times, and he imagined she had to have figured out what to do. “I see,” he stated, moving further into the room as he removed his cloak and tossed it atop a chest. Sansa watched him with lust-filled eyes; he noted that her nipples were hard and pebbled, rosy peaks against creamy, pale skin. He'd worshiped those many a time too. “By all means, don't stop on my account.”

Daenerys chuckled as Sansa returned to the bed, running her hands up her thighs before returning her mouth to her sex. “I never took you for one who liked to watch, nephew,” Daenerys hummed before Sansa drew a moan from her lips. 

“What man in his right mind would not want to watch such a sight?” Jon remarked. His body ached as he sat down in a chair, running the palm of his hand over the inconvenient bulge that was straining against the laces of his trousers. Daenerys didn't reply as she was most certainly finding her release, if the sound of her moans were anything to go by. When the queen came down from her high, Sansa sat back on her heels and grinned triumphantly. Jon watched as she and Daenerys switched positions; he hadn't expected the Dragon Queen to be willing to go down on another woman. But as Sansa bared her perfect cunt to her, Daenerys eagerly ran her tongue through her slick folds. 

Jon had almost had enough. He felt like he would explode if he didn't get to fuck Sansa, and watching Daenerys draw such sweet sounds from her lips was almost too much. 

He undressed silently, and climbed on the bed. 

“My apologies, my queen, but I think I want to fuck my wife,” he stated. Daenerys pulled away and smirked at her nephew knowingly. She climbed off the bed and walked over to one of Sansa’s chests while Jon settled between Sansa’s thighs. Her pussy was slick and warm, and he thrust into her with an expert roll of his hips. Sansa moaned and tightened around him instantly. “You needed that, didn't you?” he grunted to her. “You need to be fucked, don't you, Sansa? You need my cock in your sweet little cunny or else it's not as good, isn't it?” Sansa whimpered and nodded, her hand between them as she rubbed at her clit. 

“Yes… Oh, Jon…” she cried, thinking in the back of her mind that she would have Daenerys pleasure her more often if it drew such a animalistic possessiveness from Jon. Her eyes lit up when she saw Daenerys returning to the bed, wearing a device that she'd purchased in Essos. The lacquered, phallic-shaped wood gleamed in the light of the fire, secured snugly between Daenerys’s hipbones with leather straps. “Jon, let me ride you…” 

Jon had never been one do deny Sansa such a thing, so they quickly shifted positions. It was then that he realized why Sansa had demanded such a thing, and he chuckled. Daenerys climbed onto the bed behind Sansa and bent her over so she was nearly chest-to-chest with Jon. Sansa was expecting Daenerys to fuck her in the ass with the “toy,” but gasped in surprise when Daenerys began to finger her pussy while Jon was still inside her. 

“I thought—“

“A queen never settles,” Daenerys told her. Sansa simply whined in response and pressed back against her as she slid a third then a fourth finger into her. Jon couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he liked the thought of Sansa getting pleasured in such a way. “Are you ready, Sansa sweet?” 

“Y-Yes…” Sansa panted. Daenerys withdrew her fingers and gently eased the tip of the dildo inside her. Jon stilled the roll of his hips upward as she did, and focused on Sansa’s face. At first she looked confused, but as soon as Daenerys had buried the length inside her, she whimpered. “Move… please… both of you…” 

Both Daenerys and Jon pounded into her, drawing screams of pleasure from her lips. Sansa clawed at Jon’s chest as she came at least thrice before he spent inside her. Daenerys gave a few more lazy thrusts before pulling the dildo out and removing it. 

Sansa nestled between the two of them on the bed, and Jon looked back and forth between the two of them. 

“So what… what was the meaning of all this?” he inquired. 

“We were celebrating,” Daenerys smiled, sharing a coy look with Sansa who looked completely content. 

“What were you celebrating…?” 

Sansa smiled and kissed his lips. 

“I'm with child.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blushing, not gonna lie. Hope you guys like this little polyamorous ship as much as I do! Also, they had dildos in Ancient Greece so I don't think it's unrealistic that they'd have them in Essos. *shrugs*
> 
> ALSO, the whole "Jon saw Dany naked thing" refers to the *SPOILER* supposed boatbang that will apparently occur in the season 7 finale. He didn't just see her naked and that's why he slept in the kennels y'all lmao.
> 
> Don't forget kudos and comments! Oh, and always bookmark your smut for later ;)


End file.
